never let me go
by annitha mz
Summary: nunca imagine que estaria sufriendo tanto por entregarla en al altar a la persona que mas odio y que lleva mi sangre.. yohxannaxhao


Never let me go

por: annitha mz

capitulo unico

Todo iba como lo planeado, si, todo estaba listo, la comida, el largo y adornado pasillo, la recepción y hasta el típico ebrio de la fiesta, que era horohoro, como siempre, seguramente como la rubia decía, la boda seria perfecta.

Camino de un lado a otro por la habitación, porque sentía esa estúpida impotencia, hao asakura no era ese hombre que ahora temblaba frente al espejo.

Termino rápidamente de vestirse, se miraba ante el espejo, el vestido era precioso, poco maquillaje, y un leve peinado, se veía perfecta y no lo pensaba porque fuera ella, si no que, en realidad todo estaba perfecto, menos sus pensamientos, en verdad la última conversación la había confundido, ahora no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar.

-idiota-menciono por lo bajo, como pudo hacerle esto tan solo un dia antes de la boda

Ahora tenía que afrontar todo esto, sentía ahogarse, sentía que sería una eternidad vivir preguntándose qué era lo que sentía

Según ella, siempre estuvo muy segura de lo que sentía, creció junto a yoh, lo entreno para ser el shaman king, se preocupo a todo momento, inclusive cuando hao apareció, ahora igual se preocupaba por yoh y todo por hao.

Respiro profundamente tratando de despejar su mente, estaba lista, lista para afrontar su futuro, todo lo que venía y lo que se perdería.

Lo miro al encontrarlo en el pasillo-vamos-su voz era apagada, y ni si quiera podía mirarla a los ojos

Vamos hao-la tomo de la mano, cubierta por un suave guante blanco, de verdad se veía hermosa vestida de novia, esta sería la última vez que la vería, después de entregarla se iría.

Era irónico, que por petición de yoh el tuviera que entregar a Anna al altar, entregársela a su hermano, cuando lo único que quería era robarla.

Sentía como si se quemara, tenía ganas de gritar y solo camino junto a ella, al final del pasillo con su típica cara de idiota yoh los esperaba, ansioso por casarse con ella.

Sintió un leve apretón en la mano, Anna lo sabía, era el final, para todo-lo siento-la escucho decir en voz baja

Vio a yoh esperándola, y con calma tortuosa hao deposito su pequeña mano junto a la de yoh

Ambos novios se giraron hacia el altar, la misa estaría por comenzar, hao solo camino hacia la salida, casi sin poder respirar y totalmente devastado, no supo ni en qué momento se había enamorado de ella, siempre le pareció una mujer hermosa, al saber que era la prometida de yoh, su hermano, lo considero casi un reto divertido, jamás creyó que el gran hao asakura sufriría de esa forma al perderla.

Bajo la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba, una lágrima corría por su mejilla, ¿Por qué? Si hace un dia le dejo bien claro a hao que no lo amaba, que se casaría con yoh, ¿Por qué lloraba?

Yoh-apenas pudo pronunciar, se giro a verlo lamentando todo- lo siento mucho

Flash back

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda, todo listo, las chicas daban los últimos toques a sus vestidos, los chicos solo contaban chistes estúpidos, salió de la sala, sentía que se ahogaba con tanta gente, no sabía ni porque, tanto tiempo espero convertirse en la esposa de yoh y ahora no quería ni imaginar la boda.

Como va-lo escucho un tanto neutral, como era su costumbre

Bien, la boda será perfecta-se giro a verlo, su semblante era oscuro, triste, podría haber preguntado si hao se encontraba bien, pero, era Anna, y era hao, ellos no eran personas de esas preguntas

Recuerdas aquella vez que te conocí-

Ese era tono nostálgico, porque hao se comportaba así-si

Teníamos 5 años te prometí que te sacaría de ahí, que no te dejaría, luego cuando volví ya tenias 13 y dije que eras digna esposa de un asakura-cerro los ojos-y aun lo creo, hay algo que no te eh dicho, y lamente decirlo

Dilo-ni si quiera sabia porque ella misma lo provocaba, ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que diría, o tal vez si

Jamás nadie me amo, jamás ame a nadie, me eh sentido muerto, pero….-miro al suelo-te amo

No escucho mas, entro en la casa y odio toda palabra que hao hubiera pronunciado.

Fin flash back

Hao-se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que Anna había salido de la ceremonia-hao

giro para verla-eres un idiota

respiro aguantando las lagrimas mientras escuchaba murmullos cerca, seguramente los invitados o yoh

sabes...sabes lo que hiciste-hablo casi sin poder hablar-agacho la cabeza al notar que lagrimas emergian de sus ojos-te odio...

solo se giro para seguir su camino-eres un idiota-ahora le grito la chica haciendo notar su llanto-lo prometiste, dijiste que me sacarias de aqui, que me llevarias lejos...

su mirada estaba perdida mientras hao le daba la espalda y ahora yoh estaba casi frente a ella-hazlo...

llevame lejos

FIN..

pues mis tipicas depresiones sacan esto... amo haoxanna y pues los amo y creo que ya se me hace costumbre hacer sufrir a yoh aun que no lo hable mucho aqui, pero anna lo deja por su hermano CLARO QUE SUFRIO ...

Espero les guste y me dejen reviews!

besos

annitha mz


End file.
